Doubts
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Velvet wonders whether the humans and Faunus really can get along one day. She's quite doubtful, but maybe her girlfriend and a certain monochromatic couple can make her think otherwise.


**_I don't own RWBY. Monty Oum claims that right._**

**_A request from Sleep Arypsune. For being the first to review on one of the updates to a RWBY fic, I agreed to write a Coco/Velvet fic. Hopefully I did this right. Sadly, because I'm unused to the pairing, I had to add in something I WAS familiar with to make it easier to write._**

**_I would like to point out that I nearly wrote the entire thing in one sitting and it would have nearly only taken me twenty minutes, but familial pranks got in the way, so I'm publishing it today instead of yesterday._**

**_Enjoy, guys._**

* * *

><p>Velvet sighed as she moved through the halls of Beacon Academy. Other students moved around her on their way to wherever they were headed. She could easily tell who the lowerclassmen prejudice against Faunus were; they snickered as she passed and whispered insults to their friends. Doey brown eyes rolled in annoyance.<p>

_I'm just as good as any human._ Velvet thought, a slight pout forming on her lips as she continued outside and headed for the dorms._ I can hold my own against countless Grim without breaking a sweat. I'm just as good as Coco or Yatsu. Why do the humans think they're better than Faunus? If anything, with our superior senses, we should be the superior race._

This made the large brown ears droop slightly. _Now I'm starting to think like White Fang members. Even if Faunus are superior to humans, that doesn't mean we should establish dominance. The humans need to be shown that Faunus are people too, but not through brute force. That's what the Grim are for._

Sighing, Velvet decided to prolong going to the dorms and took a seat on a bench a little closer to the edge of the cliff. Looking out across the city, the rabbit-Faunus wondered if there would ever come a time when Faunus were viewed as equal to humans. She snorted at the notion, but had to admit that the humans were at least trying.

_I suppose I should give them more credit. Beacon and Haven **do** allow Faunus to study at their schools, after all. I suppose the major opponent is actually the Schnee Dust Company. Of course, the heiress goes here and doesn't seem to be too hard on the Faunus. She hangs out with Blake and Sun sometimes…_

"Hey, Cottontail!" Long ears perked up at the familiar nickname and Velvet turned with a smile to see her girlfriend striding forward.

"Hello, Godiva." Velvet giggled, addressing her by the nickname she had come up with. "What brings you out here?"

"I was going to inform you that we are having a team study session tonight, but it seems more than school is on your mind." Coco sat down next to the rabbit-Faunus and Velvet instantly cuddled against her. Coco wrapped Velvet in a hug and asked, "Care to tell?"

"It's stupid." Velvet replied.

"Not when you're thinking about it." the fashionista shot back, beginning to rub the long ears. "Tell me?"

"Well, I was thinking about Faunus and humans." Velvet sighed contentedly. Everything was right with the world when Coco was rubbing her ears.

"What about them?" her leader pressed.

"It's a stupid war we're fighting." Velvet sighed, sitting up and turning to her girlfriend. Coco cocked her head, removing her sunglasses so Velvet could speak with her freely. "The humans continue to think they're the superior race when Faunus have heightened senses that make it so much easier for us to get over on the humans.

"The White Fang is just the _worst_ example of Faunus. They use their added abilities as part animals to terrorize the humans that are discriminating against Faunus. I know they're just trying to gain respect, but respect through fear isn't right."

"Velvet…" Coco sighed. "There is no distinct concept of right and wrong when it comes to discrimination."

"I know that!" the rabbit-Faunus sighed. "I just wish the White Fang would stop what they're doing… I don't know. Call me optimistic, but I think the old way of doing things was much better."

"You and me both, Velvet." Coco hugged her close once more. "But the White Fang will continue to make a bad name for Faunus no matter what happens."

"I wish they weren't a bunch of brutes and maniacs." the rabbit-Faunus pouted.

"All that matters to me is that you aren't a brute or a maniac." Coco chuckled, going back to rubbing Velvet's Faunus ears to make her relax a little. "I love how gentle you are. You put up with that idiot team's bullying even though you could pull a Pyrrha Nikos and wipe the floor with them. _Without_ your weapon."

"Thanks, Coco." Velvet giggled, snuggling further into her girlfriend. "At least I know I always have you on my side."

The pair sat on the bench in comfortable silence, just watching the city below them. Vale seemed so small from atop Beacon Cliff and it made Velvet feel as if the outside world couldn't touch her. Everything was fine when she was atop the cliff, just watching the city bustle below. Smiling, she cuddled further into Coco, enjoying the warmth her girlfriend gave off.

Suddenly, her ears perked up and she glanced towards the bushes. Someone was fighting. And it was close. Standing, Velvet moved quickly toward the treeline nearby. Coco stood, replacing her sunglasses and following her teammate quickly, wondering if there was trouble. The pair moved into a cluster of trees, coming to a path with bushes on either side. This was where first and second years could practice fighting smaller Grim, like Tufftails and Misketers.

Coming to the path, Coco and Velvet paused, crouching down as the shouting grew louder. Out of the trees came two forms and Velvet recognized Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna from Team RWBY. She cocked her head up at Coco, the pair remaining hidden as the two younger girls continued their argument.

"I'm just saying that he could have been more accommodating to that turtle-Faunus!" Blake exclaimed, arms crossed angrily.

"The Faunus caused a scene, Blake!" Weiss retorted, hands on her hips as they faced each other. "The owner did a good thing by kicking him out."

"It was the establishment's fault in the first place!" the brunette shouted. "Had they provided that man with enough space to move his shell, he wouldn't have run into that couple's table. That's a handicap requirement!"

"But he didn't have to start yelling the way he did!" Weiss yelled, her hands curling into angry fists. "He could have gone about the situation in a calmer manner."

"Are you telling me _you_ wouldn't start yelling if boiling hot soup had accidentally spilled on you?" Blake roared. "That man had every right to be upset! It's the owner's fault _and_ the management's fault!" She turned away with a huff and muttered, "Leave it to a _human_ organization to discriminate against a Faunus."

"Uh!" Weiss stomped her foot indignantly and shouted, "That's just typical coming from a former member of the _White Fang!_"

Velvet and Coco both started in surprise, glancing at each other in shock before turning to the pair. Blake's arms had fallen to her sides and her fists were curled as she slowly turned back to Weiss. The heiress looked apologetic of what she had just said and took a step forward.

Blake stepped away and opened narrowed eyes. "I thought you said you didn't care?"

"Blake, I don't care-."

"Then why would you bring it up?" the brunette whispered, her head bowed. "Why would you even think about it? You _know_ I'm trying… I'm trying to redeem myself for what I did with the White Fang. I'm trying to be a better person than my former brothers. Why would you... "

Tears streamed down her face and Weiss instantly rushed forward, taking Blake into her arms. The brunette held tight to her and Weiss stroked her hair, removing her bow and revealing large black cat ears. Scratching them gently, she cooed to her teammate until Blake's tears subsided.

"Blake?" Weiss said hesitantly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I know how much you want to stop the inequality and that you want to do it the right way."

"I'm sorry too." Blake sniffed, smiling softly at the whitette. "I shouldn't have gotten so defensive over something that didn't even have to do with us."

"Let's not mention it again?" Weiss asked hopefully, to which Blake chuckled.

"Deal. Come on, I'll buy you some ice cream. My treat, since I technically ruined our date."

"Whatever you say, Panther." Weiss agreed.

Velvet and Coco watched the two walk off and Coco turned to her girlfriend. Velvet had a thoughtful expression upon her face and the team leader wondered what she was thinking about. Standing, Velvet turned and began making her way back toward the main campus of Beacon. Coco followed silently, knowing that when Velvet was ready, she would tell her what was up.

Making it back to the bench they had been sitting on before witnessing the spat between two members of Team RWBY, Velvet took a seat and looked out over Vale. Coco slid beside her and hugged her close, waiting for her girlfriend to speak.

Finally, Velvet glanced up. "Coco?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, Velvet?"

"Maybe I was wrong."

Coco raised an eyebrow and took her sunglasses off again. "About what?"

"The White Fang… and humans." Velvet smiled as she looked back across the city. "If a former member of the White Fang and the heir to the Schnee Dust Company can become a couple, then… maybe things will get better between humans and Faunus after all."

Coco chuckled lightly and cuddled the rabbit-Faunus closer to her. "I think you're right." she murmured, kissing the top of Velvet's head and relaxing back with her. "After all, look at the two of us."

"What about us?" Long ears perked up curiously.

"We come from two completely different backgrounds, Cottontail." Coco explained. "I was the rich girl that wanted everything her way and you were the Faunus that had to fight for everything she got. Remember when we first met?"

"And you told me you wanted me to cut off my ears and give them to you for good luck?" Velvet giggled.

"Yes. And you proceeded to run me into the ground when I refused to take no for an answer. Not only that, but once you were finished wiping the floor with me, you politely pointed out that it's a rabbit's _foot_ that's the lucky part, not the ears." Velvet's laughter grew louder and Coco smiled.

"And from that day onward, I promised myself I would work hard to get what I wanted. As time passed, what I wanted morphed from material things into something that I had to earn."

"What was that?" Velvet asked, a small frown coming to her lips.

"You." Coco smirked, making her companion blush. "I had to prove myself worthy of dating you."

"And have you?" Velvet inquired, looking up at her.

Coco leaned closer. "You tell me." And with that, she connected their lips in a sweet kiss.

_Maybe humans and Faunus **can** get along._ Velvet conceded, closing her eyes and returning the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tufftails and Miskiters are just names I came up with for Grim squirrels and mice<em>**.


End file.
